My Master, My Lover : Amu
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: Amu's family died leaving her and her sister poor. Mr. Aruto Tsukiyomi decides to help them by giving them a scholarship in Seiyo Academy and also a salary but in exchange, Amu has to work for the Tsukiyomi family which makes Ikuto her master.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xerra: another story of shugo chara! ^o^

Ikuto and Amu: Hi again =]

Xerra: =-= be good this time..

Ikuto: never...

Xerra: I'll cancel this story then...

Ikuto: fine! it's boring anyway...

Xerra: Amu's character is cute here like a real live maid...

Ikuto: (drools) forget what I just said...

Amu: Perverts!

Xerra: =-= I'm a girl Amu...

Amu: so what? Disclaimer: She doesn't own shugo chara and I'm glad she doesn't or else she'll make perverted scenes of me and Ikuto...

Ikuto: (dog face) but I thought you liked it...

Amu: Er... eto...

Xerra: o.o just read the story guys!

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm a sophomore in Seiyo Academy. I'm also known as the cool and spicy Hinamori which bugs me since I love being cute. I'm an athletic type of person and somewhat outgoing, but it depends who I'm with. It's a Sunday today and I'm working at my part time job which actually is embarrassing. I'm working as a maid.

"Good morning Mr Tsukiyomi." I greeted the head of the house. He's a well-known business man and a great violinist too. Though I haven't heard him yet, I know that he is really good since I keep on hearing rumors on how good he is. "Good morning Naomi. Please give me some coffee."

"Right away sir." I dropped the broom at the corner of the room and headed to prepare some coffee. You might be wondering why I have to work so I'll tell you. My family died and I'm living with my little sister now. We both have scholarships at the Seiyo Academy because of Mr Tsukiyomi here and now I'm working in return. I also get a monthly salary to pay for the house we are living in right now. If you're thinking why he called me Naomi, it's because I asked him to keep it a secret from Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun and also from humiliating me from my classmates. And about Ikuto-kun and Utau- chan, you'll find out who they are later.

"Ouch!" Though I know how to make coffee, I also get burned by the hot water. I grabbed a little teaspoon and a small plate and also creamer, sugar, and what else? "Hmmm. I'm not missing anything am I?"

"Good morning Naomi."

"Good morning Mrs Tsukiyomi. Would you like to have some coffee too?" This is the wife of Mr Aruto-san. She's a very beautiful and elegant lady. She's also very poised. I admire her for that since I'm a tomboyish person in nature.

"No thanks dear. I'm on my way to the office right now. It's very hectic in there."

"Oh, well then, have a safe trip Mrs Tsukiyomi."

"Thanks dear. And by the way, if you're thinking if you missed something, you didn't. And you better give my husband his coffee already."

"Thanks Mrs Tsukiyomi." And she left. It's a surprise that she's busier than Mr Tsukiyomi. I wonder why.

"Naomi, the coffee please!"

"Oh! Sorry about that Mr Tsukiyomi." I was on my way to delivering his coffee when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going maid." Said the little sister of the house, Utau. She's an idol and she's really good at singing and she's beautiful too but her attitude made her somewhat, ugly.

"I'm sorry Utau-chan!" I said that for two things, one for bumping into her and two for saying that she's ugly.

"Just watch it okay?"

"Yes maam."

"Come on Utau, you don't have to be harsh on Naomi for that." And here comes the big brother. He's a perverted cosplaying neko who always hits on me for some reason. It's not that I don't like it, it's just that…

"Let me help you with that." He grabs the tray with his one hand and raises it up. Did I tell you that he's unbelievably tall? "No, Ikuto-kun! I'm supposed to do the work around here." I tiptoed and tried to grab the tray but I really have no chance with this person when it comes to reaching things.

"You're so cute." He said smirking. That did it. I blushed again! Amu, you're just a maid here! You can't like your master! And he doesn't realize that I'm the Hinamori Amu from school because I'm wearing a wig here. It's black and short so I look like the typical maid. My real hair is colored strawberry pink and it's a waist-length type of hair. I want my hair long that's why I grew it up to there but forget about that hair thingy, I just have no chance with Ikuto not only because I'm a maid, it's also because I made a condition with his dad that I can't fall for him. Seeing as I already broke it, I feel guilty. I don't know why he said condition but maybe he'll tell me why soon.

"Just give her the tray Ikuto." Utau grabbed the tray and hand it over to me. It's not noticeable but Utau had a brother complex going on before with Ikuto but she got over it and now she's dating someone. I'm proud of her.

"Thank you Utau-chan." And I headed over where Mr Aruto was sitting.

"Sorry it took a long time sir. I had a hard time with the hot water again."

"Amu, err, I mean, Naomi, you have to learn how to make coffee without getting burned again." He looked from his newspaper to me.

"I'm really sorry sir." I bowed down low. It's just too hard to make coffee without getting burned! My damned hands are too small to carry the big jug!

"It's fine Naomi. Just learn how to do it."

"Yes sir!" One thing that I like about this family is that they have a warm atmosphere around them and they are always kind. Well, except for Utau-chan, but I kinda understand why she's mad at me. It didn't work out between them and Ikuto-kun because Ikuto-kun has always liked me since I got this job. All his attention went to me so she kinda felt left out. Though I like Ikuto-kun too, it's forbidden since I'm a maid and he's somewhat a noble and rich man and he doesn't know the real me.

I kept on dreaming of telling him who I really was. I keep on telling him that I am Hinamori Amu but he laughs and tells that I am joking. There are times when the dream was worse because when I told him that I was Hinamori Amu, he left me and so here I am, still stuck with the identity of Naomi Hikuragi.

"This is tiring." I have to sweep the whole backyard once again and guess how big this is? It's even bigger than the school! It's twice or even thrice bigger than the school! I wonder how I was able to finish this before.

"Naomi, you're coming with me." Utau-chan suddenly appears, grabs my arm, and drags me to her car.

"Wait Utau-chan! I have to finish cleaning the backyard first!" If I don't finish it today, it's gonna take me days to finish it next week! I only work for two hours after school during school days and if I leave now, I'm not going to finish this!

"Never mind that! I'm going to pay the other maids to finish that but first," Utau-chan blushes which was weird, I hope she's not turning into a lesbian… No Amu! Don't think bad stuff! "Can you buy some clothes with me, I like your style."

Oh I get it. She wants me to help her pick clothes which are like mine and a huge smile appears on my face and I giggle. "Sure! Why not?"

* * *

><p>Ikuto: maid... kawaii... amu... (drools)<p>

Amu: TT ^ TT xerra you'll pay for this!

Xerra: ;D review review... and oh, Naomi Hikuragi is my imaginary friend x3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xerra: =D I'm back and thanks for the review guys! (iiEatNoobs, nalizamutoforever, Anna Likes Pockysticks, **amuto-robstar,** addimison2) and to addimison2 no amu is not my imaginary friend, it's naomi =D she's a different character but I decided to use her name here because I love the name Naomi so much and blablablablablablah

Ikuto and Amu: o.o what is she saying?

Amuto-robstar: o.o I also don't know

Amu: o.o

Ikuto: o.o just do the disclaimer already

Xerra: blahblahblahblah

Amuto-robstar: o.o disclaimer: we don't own shugo chara... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>UTAU POV<p>

It's weird for me to ask help from some maid but what can I do? I like her style so don't bother me you inner self! We are now browsing for some clothes in Forever 21 (I do not own). I can see that Naomi really likes this store since she memorizes which stuff to buy and not to buy. She brings me around the store like a real sales lady and she puts stuff in my baskets which are now four baskets. She then pushes me towards the dressing room and tells me to put on some outfits. She should work here, don't you think inner self?

I was trying on the first clothing which was a cute blouse with puffy sleeves, a long black vest, some short shorts and gladiator heels and some accessories.

I opened the door and Naomi's eyes sparkled. "Utau-chan, you're so pretty!" She said grabbing my hands while jumping up and down. It was kinda fun to be with Naomi but her jumping up and down made me dizzy.

"Yoh!" And we both look to see who it was. Not surprisingly, it was Ikuto standing there with a black shirt with long sleeves and some pants. He doesn't really care about fashion but he does look good in those.

"Ikuto-kun, see how pretty Utau-chan is!" Naomi said jumping up and down again.

"When has she never been?" Ikuto said smiling. I knew he wasn't smiling because of me but because of Naomi but still, it disturbed my heart.

"Don't say those things or my brother complex will come back and I know that you don't like that Ikuto-neesan." I intentionally said neesan because I know that when I say it, Ikuto stops joking about hitting on me since I used that when I had my brother complex.

"Okay, okay." He said backing up and putting up his hands in the air, sweat dropping. I just wanted to smirk right there right now.

"Try on some more Utau-chan!" Naomi said pushing me back in and closing the door. We tried on lots of outfits and Ikuto just stood there watching both of us but not really me, he was just watching Naomi.

We grabbed all the paper bags and we were strolling around the mall.

"Naomi-chan~" Ikuto says with his catty voice.

"W-What Ikuto-kun?" Naomi says with a nervous voice.

"Take the day off!" He sounds like a baby and it pisses me off!

"But, but, I have to go to work." She was about to cry.

"Please Naomi-chan~" And he does the resistible doggy eyes. It's weird that he does the doggy eyes when he acts like a cat sometimes… I just don't get him.

"But… but!"

I lost it. "Just shut up and let me call Dad!" I quickly dialled his number before Naomi could react.

"Dad, can Naomi take her day off? Ikuto wants her to rest and enjoy her day in the mall." I could see at the corner of my eye that Naomi looked nervous and Ikuto mouthed thank you. I just glared at him.

"Sure Utau but it's weird for you to ask about things like this."

"Bye dad."

"Wai…" It's annoying that people think it's weird for me to act kind sometimes, also my boyfriend. I mean my ex-boyfriend. I just broke up with him this morning just because I told him good morning sweetie. And he texted back it's weird for you to say that Utau then I got mad then started typing the words 'I'm breaking up with you.' And I deleted his contact number from my phone. I kept on receiving messages from an unknown number saying "Why?" so maybe that is him. I decided to put 'Do not reply' as his name here in my phone.

"Naomi, you don't need to worry. Dad said you can take the day off."

"But…"

"No buts!"

"But I was going to say I have no proper clothes to stroll around for." She said picking up her maid dress and she twirled around. What was I thinking? I slapped my forehead. I forgot that she was still on her maid uniform. I should have asked her to change when we were about to leave darn it! Well I guess I have no choice.

"Use this for a while." I got a random paper bag from the group and handed it to her. Each bag consists of an outfit so I just picked random. I'm lazy, I know. It just runs in the blood of the Tsukiyomis but I tell you, I can be very active when needed.

"But…"

"I just said no buts! Now head over to the comfort room and get changed!" She did so and I caught Ikuto staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing." That stupid brother of mine.

AMU POV

Though I like the name Naomi, I hate being called that way since I want to be called as Amu by Ikuto and Utau, but if they find out who I really am, Ikuto might stop liking me and Utau might spread the word at school and humiliate me.

I quickly put on the loose white shirt with designs of music notes on it, a frilly black skirt, leggings with pink and black stripes, sneakers, and I fixed my wig. I put my maid clothes in the paper bag and I looked at the mirror.

I look better in this with my pink hair. Speaking of pink hair, the wig wasn't fixed!

"Naomi, let's hurry up! Let's go, go, go!" Utau-chan said. I can hear her footsteps coming. Oh no, what should I do?

* * *

><p>Xerra: Naomi blahblahblahblah<p>

Ikuto: (curled in a ball and is sucking his thumb) stop xerra... she's freaking me out...

Amu and Amuto-robstar: o.o you doing that freaks us out more...

Xerra: ^o^ oh review review please... (continues blahblahblahs)

Ikuto, Amu, Amuto-robstar: (sweatdrop)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xerra: My colds are now gone but... I still keep on sneezing and I have lots of rashes...

Amu and Ikuto: =-= ew...

Xerra: I know right? xD Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara... enjoy =]

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

Amu, where the heck did you put the stuff you were holding just now? Oh, it's in my hand. Stupid Amu, just freaking hide already! I swung the door open which bumped into my forehead and made me trip spraining my ankle. Too much bad luck? No, it's not finishing here yet Amu.

"Naomi, where the heck are you?"

Yup, another bad luck. Of all times to come here, it was this moment when I sprained my ankle. Just move already Amu! I pushed the paper bag inside the cubicle and I carried myself inside trying not to hurt my sprained ankle. What? Of all cubicles, why am I the one that isn't flushed? I told you Amu. You're bad luck isn't finished. Oh, now I'm talking to myself? How bad luck could that be? I'm becoming crazy for heaven's sake and if this isn't enough, I hope I don't trip in front of Ikuto-kun.

"Naomi, just answer me for God's sake! Where the hell are you?"

"Over here!"

"Are you done yet? Do I have to help you in your clothes?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then finish already! Ikuto being swarmed by slutty girls right now!"

"How do you know? Are you a psychic?" Okay, that was just childish. Of all things to say, psychic. Amu, you're really crazy right now. Oh for God's sake again, would everyone just flush the toilet every time they use it? I mean come on? Look how dirty this, this, this thingy-ish is.

"No, I'm not a psychic. But I do know that Ikuto is freaking hot and smexy and is too much for some normal girl's eyes so he's being surrounded by not normal girls right now which are categorized as slutty, whore, perverted, psychopaths, girls-whose-dreams-didn't-come-true-and-now-they're-bringing-it-all-out-on-things-that-a-married-couple-are-supposed-to-do." . . . I have nothing to say. . .

"Just get out of there now so we can trample all over those girls right now!"

"But…"

"I just said no buts a while ago didn't I? Now move, move, move! Chop chop! Double time! And break a leg!"

"Utau-chan, break a leg means good luck."

"I knew that!"

Utau-chan can be funny sometimes and I wonder how she is with her boyfriend. Do you know how many ex-boyfriends does she have so far? I can say, well maybe, hmmm, t… Oh, fudge, damn, what the heck, oh God no, sh…! . . . Sorry about that, my pin went straight into the bowl which wasn't flushed…

IKUTO POV

These girls are bugging me right now. They are getting on my nerves, and not just that, my body too! What the hell are they trying to do? I can't shout at them right now because I'm being strangled by another slutty girl at my back.

"Want to go to lunch with me?"

"Be my boyfriend!"

"No, be my husband!"

"No, be my soul mate!"

"Shut up! He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"Who cares at what you girls are saying? All I know is that he's coming with me."

Utau, where the hell are you?

AMU POV

Utau-chan's right. Ikuto's being surrounded, not only that, and is being touched everywhere. Amu, when will your bad luck end? I mean, you're wig isn't fixed, you got your forehead bumped and your ankle sprained which hurts until now, the cubicle you entered isn't flushed, you started talking to yourself, the pin went straight inside the "un-flushed" toilet and now, you're master is being molested by not normal girls right now which are categorized as slutty, whore, perverted, psychopaths, girls-whose-dreams-didn't-come-true-and-now-they're-bringing-it-all-out-on-things-that-a-married-couple-are-supposed-to-do which Utau-chan said… He'll never notice me, even if I'm wearing casual clothes for the first time and I thought I looked cute. All those girls surrounding him right now are pretty and beautiful. You have no match for them.

. . .Utau-chan? Uh, oh. Utau-chan's grip on my hand just tightened right now and she looks very pissed off. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Oh Lord, help us!

"Get the heck away from him you sluts!"

Too late for help. She already exploded.

UTAU POV

"In what position are you to say that to us?"

"I'm his younger sister!" It's not a position, but who fucking cares for the moment?

"Sheesh, you're just a younger sibling so just stay back and watch your neesan get taken away."

Ikuto mouthed words at me again and this time, I'd be glad to see it. He said 'Help me'. Fine, I'll help you but in what way? I mouthed back.

Anything! He mouthed, almost shouted.

Emergency Act No. 1342, wait, I think it's 1435, what the hell? Who cares? Just throw Naomi at Ikuto right now! And I did it. Not actually throwing, it's just a normal pushing towards the person which was usually used to make two people be together but since it's an emergency, I used it. Naomi bumped herself into the other girls but it wasn't enough for her to be beside Ikuto. I was about to kick her when suddenly, someone from inside pulled her and the other girls were pushed away.

AMU POV

What's happening? I was too dizzy to know what's the difference of a plant and a human right now so all of them looked like cactuses. One thing I knew was that someone was hugging me. I looked up to see those dark blue eyes I've always wanted to stare into. It was so mesmerizing that I brushed the bangs that covered his eyes off. I didn't realize that I did that and so I blushed and I quickly pulled my hand away but he stopped me. He was holding my hand right now and he moved closer and closer, destroying each inch that was between us until our noses touched. I flinched for a while because I never realized that he was this cold. I felt chills from his hand move to mine and I could hear each other's breathes. Our hearts were pumping at the same time and both were fast. I closed my eyes and I felt him move closer and closer until…

"Okay, break up!"

I opened my eyes and looked around, finding the girls gone and a crowd surrounding us. Ikuto did the same and he dropped my hands which returned back to the normal, hot, temperature. I was disappointed because I wanted to continue to feel the chills from his hand but I didn't dare grab it. I just stood there back facing Ikuto and I quickly walked towards Utau.

"Let's go eat lunch." I said, at my most fake happy voice.

"Okay. Ikuto, you coming?"

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and his left hand was left hanging empty. I really wanted to slide my hand into that cold hand of his and feel the sensation again but I also remembered Mr. Aruto's contract, "I can't fall in love with him…"

"What did you say Naomi?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p>Xerra: =-= It's kinda corny..<p>

Ikuto: You didn't make me kiss Amu... =-=

Xerra: =D

Amu: (eyes twitch)

Ikuto: You're planning something aren't you?

Xerra: =D

Amu: (twitching badly)

Xerra: =D review...

Amu: that emoticon is freaking me out...


End file.
